What about Kyle?
by Doomii'B
Summary: Hace tiempo que Kenny esperaba una ocación como aquella, y ahora que la tenía en sus manos no iba a desperdiciarla por nada del mundo... pero qué pasa con Kyle? *Slash Stenny* - Mini fic de 2 capitulos :B -


Caía la fría tarde sobre South Park, eran ya las 6 y media y había pasado más de tres horas desde que Kenny estaba en casa de Stan para estudiar.

La verdad era que se habían pasado los ultimas horas jugando con la Rock Band y luego de una muy bien ganada victoria de Stan sobre la humillante derrota de Kenny decidieron empezar a estudiar.

-Staaaan~ - llamó un perezoso rubio encapuchado sentado en el suelo con la cama como respaldo-Kenny no entiende.

El susodicho tomó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, un poquitín hastiado.

-Pues el idiota de Kenny NUNCA entiende nada- respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Kenny soltó una risita divertida.

-Hagamos otra cosa- propuso jugueteando con los pelillos del gorro de su chaqueta.

-Kenny- dijo serio- hemos estado toda la tarde haciendo otra cosa, además tienes riesgos de reprobar varios exámenes.- le advirtió con la punta de su lápiz.

El rubio soltó un largo gemido de disgusto.

-Hablemos de cualquier cosa.

-No, Kenny.

-Hablemos de…

-Que no, joder- frunció el ceño. A veces su querido amigo era algo, como decirlo, molesto.

-Hablemos de Kyle- sonrió Kenny casi con malicia al ver como Stan se ponía levemente tenso.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser de Kyle?- preguntó mirando "distraídamente" su cuaderno.

-Oh, vamos Stan, lo sabes. ¿No extrañas a tu Súper Mejor Amigo?- giró su cuerpo directamente hacia Stan y alzó las cejas.

-¿Debería?

-¡Claro! Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que se fue con su familia a no-se-dónde para el funeral de su no-se-qué-mierda. ¿Enserio que no lo extrañas ni un poquito?

Stan se sonrojó y bajó la mirada viendo sus zapatillas como si fueran lo más entretenido del universo.

-¿Ves? Lo extrañas más que a nada en este puto mundo.-Sonrió.

Stan levantó la mirada y se encontró con los intensos ojos azules de Kenny que parecían leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Una corriente recorrió su espalda.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué?- preguntó desorientado Stan.

-¿Te gusta Kyle, cierto?

El pelinegro se sonrojó aun más y con el ceño fruncido apretó sus puños que descansaban sobre sus rodillas.

-Kenny, yo no soy un puto marica.

El rubio rió burlesco.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un puto marica? Kyle es lindo.

-¡¡¡KENNY!!!- ahora el rostro de Stan parecía explotar de lo rojo.

-¿Miento?- Kenny se sentó a un lado de su amigo y se le acercó peligrosamente.

-Mejor sigamos estudiando- murmuró Stan evitando la mirada de Kenny, sentía que si seguía teniendo esos ojos sobre los suyos…

-Mírame y dime que miento, Stan. Es así de fácil- Kenny tomó la cabeza del pelinegro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo, aunque éste lo impidiera.

Y Stan se vio bajo los grandes y azulísimas orbes del rubio que le taladraban la conciencia y no aguantó más.

-¡JODER!, ¡SI, SI, SI! ¡AMO A KYLE!- gritó completamente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido por la vergüenza.-¿Feliz, idiota?- se separó de Kenny muy enfadado.

El susodicho sonrió, pero Stan no encontró ni un rastro de felicidad en sus labios.

-No del todo.

De repente reinó un silencio incómodo. Kenny seguía manteniendo firme la mirada de Stan, quien se había quedado estático en su lugar, rojo por la vergüenza y confundido por las palabras de su amigo.

¿Desde cuándo todo se había vuelta tan jodidamente gay?

De repente, Kenny se abalanzó sobre él y sin previo aviso, lo besó.

Stan se puso rojo a más no poder, pero sin embargo no hacía anda para sacarse de encima al rubio, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y no respondía a ninguno de sus mandatos.

Kenny lo tomó por los hombros sosteniéndolo firmemente sin despegar sus labios de los de su _amigo _y sonrió mentalmente.

Se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

Luego de unos segundos se separó para mirar a Stan y sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso, idiota?- le dijo el sonrojado y enfadado pelinegro.

Kenny se mordió el labio inferior.

-Me gustas muchísimo, Stan. Me encantas.

Ya está. Se lo había dicho.

-No estoy para tus bromas, Kenny- respondió serio, aun se encontraba algo incómodo teniendo al rubio rozando con su nariz.

-¿Crees que bromeo?

Y Stan se quedó sin respuesta. No, no parecía que bromeara, al contrario, su mirada era la más sincera que había visto jamás en él.

De repente se sintió débil, todo aquello era demasiada información.

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Stan con la voz frágil.

-Desde los 12 años, creo- respondió y soltó una risita nostálgica.- ¿Cómo? No lo sé, siempre me pareciste _especial._

-P-pero Kenny, yo… yo…

Stan no pudo terminar, el rubio lo había callado con otro beso inesperado que lo dejó paralizado.

Pero este beso era mucho más intenso, no un solo roce de labios. Kenny sentía que necesitaba _saborea_r a Stan todo lo que pudiera. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del pelinegro casi obligándolo a abrir sus tensos labios y por la sorpresa lo hizo, dejando pasar la húmeda lengua de Kenny.

Al principio se sintió intimidado y quiso empujarlo lejos, pero el rubio era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía y no le quedó otra que sentir como la lengua de Kenny acariciaba la suya.

Los segundos pasaron y para su sorpresa, que Kenny lo estuviera besando no le era algo repugnante o asqueroso, Stan pensó en otros chicos y en como actuaría él si ellos lo estuvieran besando y sin duda a todos los hubiera mandado a al carajo de una sola patada en las bolas. Pero, ¿Por qué con Kenny era diferente? ¿Se sentiría igual estando con Kyle?

Para cuando ya había pensado esto último, el rubio había dejado de besarlo y ahora lo miraba con una extraña calidez.

Stan le devolvió la mirada, confuso de toda aquella situación. Realmente no entendía nada, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que sus labios se sentían repentinamente solitarios y fríos.

Sin pensarlo se aferró a Kenny cruzando sus brazos por su cuello y lo besó.

* * *

(N/A)

hbdashd al fin subo algo!! *OO*

XD hace tiempo qe había empezado a escribir este mini fic i decidí subirlo por que o sino nunca lo iba a teminar u___U

Creo qe soi la primera persona qe escribe un Stenny en español!! wiii me siento realizada XDXD esqe me encanta esta pareja casi tanto como el style :3 aunqe a diferencia del style me imagino qe la relación de kenny i stan es mucho mas "sexual" qe la de Kyle i Stan .___. no sé yo, digo no más XDXD

Espero qe les guste tanto cmo me gustó a mi 3

I porfavor no se olviden de apretar al final ese sensual botoncito verde ;D

Bye!

PD: No les prometo traerles la continuación hasta uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh no sé cuanto tiempo más :/


End file.
